Catching Up
by Seigi-san
Summary: Because it's better here than taking up space on my hard drive xD. If he found her a year after leaving at Alaska, how might their relationship unfold? MxM, AU, romanticishness.
1. Chapter 1

She still had the photograph.

Though the portable cabin that served as their temporary office was tiny and the desk she worked at even more so, she still found space amongst all the paperwork for it. A reminder of lost friends, she'd said, but Erica was pretty sure she knew which friend her new co-worker thought of most. She'd catch her looking at the picture in quiet moments, chin resting on one hand and amber eyes faraway as though lost in memories.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

As she'd expected Murrue's expression immediately became neutral. "Tell who what?"

"Him." Picking up the photo Erica studied it, taking in the man's wide boyish grin. "Did he know that you liked him?"

That brought a small smile. "Jumping to conclusions."

"You miss him though, don't you?"

"He was a good friend." Taking back the picture Murrue gazed at his image with that same little smile. _Wistful,_ Erica would have called it, but she knew the younger woman would only deny it.

"Do you know where he is now?"

A shrug. "I don't even know if he survived the war."

"You haven't thought about trying to find him?"

"No, and it's safer for us all, him included, that I don't." Setting the photo back down Murrue shuffled her papers before reaching for her pen. "It's better if we stay dead."

* * *

_You've gotten good at lying, _her conscience chided. _Too bad no-one's buying it._

She knew Erica-san hadn't been convinced by her denial or excuses - fat chance of that happening if she kept that picture with her all the time - and neither was anyone else. Everyone who had been there that day at Alaska (and even some who hadn't) knew about the way he'd looked at her before he'd left and the tears she'd barely been able to hold back.

_"Why don't you try and find him, Murrue-san? I'm sure he'd come here if he knew."_

_"It's..not that simple, Kira-kun."_

It wasn't that she didn't want to find him - far from it - but fear always kept her from trying. For their safety, yes, but also real fear that he wouldn't be there to find. She didn't entertain any kind of fantasy that he'd have been kept behind in California...with the introduction of those suits based on Strike they'd have needed everyone they had to pilot them, and who did they have who was better than him?

_"If we have the ability to make a difference, why not put it to good use?"_

She'd almost smiled when Kira-kun had told her about that - it sounded so like him. Of course he'd have wanted to fly one, and he'd probably managed to make everyone else around him look ordinary. But fighting with a mobile suit was very different to flying a mobile armour, and he had a reckless streak that had always worried her. Reckless, and also over-confident, which was even more worrying.

_"I'll take care. But you have to as well, okay? It's a promise."_

He'd made it sound so simple. Take care. No big deal. If only she'd known back then how much she'd have to sacrifice, how hard she'd have to work to keep that promise. Alaska to Jachin Due felt like it had been one long continuous battle - she still had nightmares about it. But despite everything, they'd made it. She'd kept her promise. Had he kept his?

* * *

"You're going to call California?"

Simmons-san nodded, twirling a pen around her fingers. "Just out of curiosity." At Kira's probably dubious look she shrugged. "Morgenroete is in Orb, but not _part _of Orb. Not officially, anyway. We had a contract with the Alliance to build _Archangel_ and the suits, and we're still on fairly good terms with them. There's no danger in _me_ calling."

"But you're doing it for Murrue-san, aren't you?"

A fond smile. "She won't admit it, but she misses him like crazy. Takes that picture everywhere with her. I just thought that if I could get in touch with him, I could let him know somehow that you're all here."

Kira nodded. "Are you going to tell her you're calling?"

"No." The older woman poked at her coffee mug. "If I tell her, she'll get her hopes up. And if it turns out that he didn't make it, then..." A little smile. "If I can find him, _then_ I'll tell her."

"She'll be mad at you for not letting her know."

"Yes, she will. But I can deal with it."

Kira grinned. "So when are you going to call?"

"Sometime this afternoon. Do me this favour - take her across to that island to visit Clyne-sama and the kids. You can take Ryuta along too. I'd just rather know she's somewhere well out of the way."

"No problem. Can you let _me_ know if you find him, though? I just..."

"You miss him too, huh?"

He scuffed a foot on the floor. "Wouldn't even have made it past Artemis without him. And things were never the same on _Archangel_ after he'd gone. It wasn't just me and Murrue-san..._everyone_ missed him."

Simmons-san smiled. "I understand. I'll try and let him know."

* * *

( And here we go again! One day I'll get this story right.

Please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

"Colonel La Fllaga? Colonel?"

Up to his elbows in the Skygrasper's maintenance hatch he didn't hear the call at first, barely noticing the hurried footsteps until the kid tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jerk upwards and bang his head on the underside of the plane's wing. "Ow! Dammit!"

The cadet jumped back a mile, hands curling in his jacket. "S-sorry, sir. I didn't mean.."

"What's the problem?"

"N-no problem, sir. I-it's just that you have a call, and..."

Mwu sighed, backing out from under the wing and wiping oily hands on a rag. "Breathe, okay? M'not about to court-martial you or anything - you just made me jump. Who's the call from?"

The kid relaxed slightly. "Morgenroete, in Orb. They want to talk to you."

_Morgenroete? _He remembered the place well enough, but hadn't thought about it in a long time. Thinking about that led him to think about things...well, things he'd tried to forget. "Did they say what it was about?"

A shake of the head. "She said it was really important, though."

_'She', huh? _Probably the facility director. Redheaded woman. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

The woman seemed happy to see him for some reason, face lighting in what looked like a smile of relief. _"You _are_ there. That's great." _At his probably confused look she shook her head. _"I didn't know for sure if you would be. I mean, with the war and all."_

"How did you know I'd be in California?"

A raised eyebrow. _"Biggest airbase in the Atlantic Federation, that's how. Not exactly a guess."_

"Point taken. Is there something I can help you with?"

_"Matter of fact, there is. I was wondering if we could borrow you for a little while, if you're not on active duty. Got some stuff that needs testing, and good pilots here are pretty thin on the ground."_

"How come? And why me?"

The woman looked away for a moment, expression downcast. _"Because we lost them, that's how come. And I could have asked anyone, but I figured it'd be better asking you 'cause you're familiar with this place."_

"I'm flattered, really. But.."

_"Please? I promise you it'll be worth it." _She shifted her gaze to the room behind him, maybe checking to see who else was there. _"It's not just for the piloting." _Rummaging through some papers on her desk she held up a drawing. For a moment he didn't understand. A coffin with a rose on? Why would she show him that? And where had he seen it before?

Then he remembered.

_The debris field was a rainbow of colour. Two of the kids - carrot-top and her boyfriend, he thought - had gone out there with the origami things the Heliopolis refugees had made. Cranes, Kira had said, a thousand of them...some sort of tradition about granting wishes, apparently. The Ensign had huffed and muttered about it but hadn't complained too much. And the Captain...the Captain was standing perfectly still in the front, eyes closed and hand wrapped around that necklace. He'd caught a glimpse of it as she'd taken it off, a silver coffin shape with a red rose embossed on it - most likely a memento of someone she'd lost. Feeling as though he was interrupting, he closed his own eyes to let her remember in peace._

The director lady smiled at his reaction. _"You've seen this before, then."_

He nodded, trying to keep his expression neutral. "Have you?"

The smile widened. _"See it most days. Safe here with me."_

Running a hand through his hair Mwu looked away for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts. Not long after he'd arrived here for his new posting, the base commander had taken him to one side and told him _Archangel_ had gone down at Alaska. The news had been shattering, causing pain he hadn't thought he was capable of still feeling. And it had stayed with him ever since. If only he'd gone back when he'd had the chance, he could have maybe..

_"Are you all right?" _Her worried voice snapped him back to the present. _"I'm sorry," _she continued. _"I didn't mean to.."_

"No, I know you didn't. You've just...given me a lot to think about, that's all."

_"I don't doubt it." _Her smile was sympathetic. _"Take as long as you need - this offer of mine doesn't have a closing date."_

"Thank you." Ending the call he moved to lean against the window of his office, staring unseeingly out at the bright California day. _She's alive. Murrue's alive._

Was there any way it could be a trick? Possibly, but even if the Alliance had roped the director lady into luring him out for whatever reason, they couldn't have known about that necklace (could they?). As far as he was aware, no-one else on the ship had ever seen it - even he'd only caught a glimpse of it that day at Junius Seven. _No, she must have seen it for herself, and the only way she could have done that is if Murrue is there with her._

He had to see for himself. It was a risk, sure enough, but wasn't it one worth taking if it meant he could see her again?

* * *

"He all right?"

"Seems to be. Looked pretty shocked though, poor guy."

Yamato-kun smiled a little. "Must be a lot to take in all at once."

"That's kind of what he said. I told him to think about it, so I don't know when he'll get here or even whether he'll come at all."

"He will." The boy gave a definite nod. "I'm sure of it. When are you going to tell Murrue-san?"

Erica shrugged. "I don't know that either. Probably I'll invite myself over later on - tell her it's about work or something. Doubt she'll suspect anything...not until I get there, at least."

"Think she'll be mad, or happy?"

"Both."

And she was right. Her friend stared at her wide-eyed for several minutes then sank into a chair, downing half a glass of wine in one go.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after a while spent in silence.

"Because I didn't know whether he'd be there or not. Isn't that why _you_ never called?"

"I.." Murrue leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, running a hand through her hair before peeking back up at her. "He's all right?"

Erica grinned. "Looked that way to me."

"I.." She sighed, fingers playing with the stem of her wine glass. "You know how big a risk that was? If someone overheard, or has been watching him.."

"Didn't tell him anything. Just showed him this;" Erica-san held up a sheet of paper. It was simply done, just a hasty scribble, but easy to recognise as the locket she wore. But..

"And he knew what it was?"

The older woman nodded. "Took him a couple of minutes to work it out, but he knew, all right." She tapped the paper. "Went the same colour as this."

"How could he know, though? I never showed him - I never showed _anyone._"

A shrug. "Maybe he spotted it by chance one day. Like I did."

"Maybe.."

"You're not happy about this?" Erica-san's satisfied smile had faded somewhat. "I thought.."

"No, I _am._ It'll be nice to see him again." _Understatement_. "Just can't help being a bit worried. Not that he'd give us away - I know he wouldn't - but that someone else might have been listening. I.." She'd always planned that if the Alliance ever caught up with them, she'd take all the responsibility for their desertion herself, and suffer whatever consequences came with it. "If they were, then.."

"If they were, and they come here, they'll have to go through me first," Erica-san replied with a lift of her chin. "And Cagalli-sama. And probably La Fllaga too."

Murrue had to smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. If he does come out here - and I think he will - you should go wait at the airport for him. You're the reason he's coming, anyway."

Much to her embarrassment she felt her face get hot. "I..he'll want to see everyone."

"We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

He was nervous. And it was dumb.

The flight out to Kaoshiung had been fine - he'd pottered about the airport waiting for the connecting flight, picking up trinkets and souvenirs as a reminder of another place he'd never gotten to see before - but the closer he got to Orb the more fidgety he became, hardly able to sit still. In the last call, the director lady had said she'd send one of her best co-workers to meet him at the airport, her conspiratorial smile giving him no doubt as to who she was talking about. And that was why he was nervous. He very much wanted to see her, but had no idea about what to say, how to act, or even whether she herself would want to see _him._

_Whatever happened at Alaska, _he'd decided almost from the moment he'd learned of them being in Orb, _it's all right. She wouldn't have left like that without one hell of a good reason. And whatever that is, I'll accept it._

He just hoped _she'd_ accept _him_...and his apology.

* * *

She checked her watch for the dozenth time in about five minutes. His plane had landed over half-an-hour ago - even allowing for late luggage on the carousel and immigration clearance he should have been here by now. The arrivals hall was almost empty. Leaning against the wall she picked at her skirt, smiling despite herself...she'd gotten all dressed up for him. Erica-san had teased her for hours about it.

_"I thought you said you weren't going to make a fuss?"_

_"I'm not! I just.." _

_"You want to look pretty for him," she cackled. "Make a good impression. Like you could possibly make a bad one."_

_"But.."_

But she _could_. Maybe she already had. He wasn't stupid - if he knew they were alive and in Orb, he must have worked out they'd left the Alliance. If loyalty to them outweighed friendship for his old crew, then..

The sound of the swing doors broke her train of thought, and she looked up sharply. He was there, standing in the aisle looking all around - looking for _her_ - and her nerve almost failed her. She was all ready to move away, to hide, when he spotted her...and his face lit up in a smile so bright it made her heart skip a beat. Not bothering to walk to the end of the aisle like everyone else he ducked under the barrier, duffle bag abandoned as he fairly ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug that almost cut off her breathing.

"You _are_ here. You're really here."

There were a dozen things she wanted to say, to ask him, but all she was able to do was hug him back, breathing in his scent and trying not to cry.

"Sorry," he said after a few minutes, releasing her from the bearhug and letting her adjust her rumpled clothing. "Didn't mean to squash you. I.." He rubbed the back of his neck the way he always had when he'd been embarrassed, scuffing a booted foot on the ground. "Sorry."

"It's all right." And it really was. If he knew what they'd done, he evidently wasn't mad about it...he was just happy to see her, as she was him. "It's good to see you again." Not all she wanted to say but it would do for now, and given his smile, it was enough.

"So, how have you been? You like it here?"

"We've been fine. It's a beautiful place to live, and everyone's been very kind. Much better than before."

He sighed, hands behind his head as they walked. "I'd say so." His tone was a sad one, and she moved around to face him.

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to, and none of us blamed you for it."

"But I.." Another sigh, and he glanced up at the clock in the terminal building. "Do we have to be anywhere anytime soon? Is she waiting for us?"

"She is," Murrue admitted, "but I think she'd understand if we were late."

"Then let's be late."

* * *

"I tried to get back."

She looked at him at that, but didn't say anything. Breaking off a bit of sandwich crust he threw it upwards, watching as a gull snatched it out of the air. "I'd turned around, headed back for the gate, but I'd left it too late. You were gone, and they were about to leave, so I ran and got on board." He snorted. "Dumbest thing I ever did."

"You were in California?"

"For a while. Trained up some kids like I was ordered, but the only time I'd done anything like that was with Kira, and _he _was different. Got sent to Victoria after that, and we ended up losing most of them."

A hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"My own fault. I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm sure they knew it. Asked a couple of times if I could be sent up to the front line in space, but they said I was needed more down here." Another bit of bread. "Guess now I know why."

"You were safe, though?"

"Relatively, yeah. Still.."

"I'm glad." She peeked sideways at him through a curtain of auburn hair. "I - we were all worried about you."

Despite himself, Mwu smiled. "You were worried? M'pretty good at flying, you know."

"I know that," she almost grumbled, poking at white sand with a toe, "but you can be so reckless sometimes."

"For a while, I was. After they told me...well, you know, I was mad at everything. At everyone. Trashed a couple of suits, spent a few months in hospital - I'm all right," he assured her at the worried look he got, "but I had enough time in there to figure out that if I got myself killed you'd be really pissed at me. So I got my act together. Wanted...well, I guess I wanted to be able to hold my head up if I ever saw you again, wherever that might have been."

It was something he'd never told anyone - he hadn't even meant to tell _her. _Embarrassed he looked away, poking idly at a lump of driftwood. "And that sounded really stupid."

"You're right."

_Ouch. _"Really?"

"I _would_ have been angry at you if you'd gotten yourself killed. Especially like that." When he glanced back at her she was smiling, amber eyes twinkling with what might have been amusement. "It's good to know I scare you that much."

"That's not.."

"I know." Reaching down she took his hand, squeezing it once before letting go. "I won't tell anyone. But thank you."

They spent almost the whole afternoon there on the beach, sharing stories and ice-cream. She made no mention of Alaska or even the war in general, instead telling him about her job at Morgenroete and how the rebuilding was going. He did try asking once what had happened here but she shook her head slightly. _I'll tell you later, _she mouthed and he nodded. Not something she wanted to talk about in public. _It makes sense. She trusts me, or at least I think she does, but she still wants to be sure no-one can overhear._

He in turn told her a little about his life since the end of the war, about the kind of work he did and the place he'd found to live in. He described the buildings and landmarks of San Diego to her, only to find that she knew more about them than he did.

"It's my hometown," she admitted with a smile. "My parents - almost my whole family in fact - still live there. You should look them up."

_And let them know I'm all right,_ she left unsaid, but he heard it anyway, and resolved to try.

* * *

They never _did_ get to Morgenroete.

After the beach they walked around the harbour for a while, checking out the colourful carts and banners that were gradually being set up for the festival at the end of the week before stopping to watch the sunset.

"I remember this."

She smiled. "You made me come see it with you."

"It was pretty. Still is." He tipped his head back to look at the emerging stars, and so never noticed her eyes on him. She'd always thought of him as handsome (though had never let him know) and the passing of a year hadn't altered that. A couple of changes, such as slightly longer hair and a barely visible scar at his hairline, but they'd be easy to get used to.

"You hungry?"

She blinked, brought out of her daydream. "Eh?"

"Hungry." he repeated, a smile twitching the corners of his lips as though he knew what she'd been thinking. "I haven't eaten since that sandwich earlier, and I only had a roll at the airport in Kaoshiung before that. There any good places to eat around here?"

Murrue shook her head, though wasn't able to hide her own smile. "There are, but they charge a fortune. I'll make you something instead. If you want, I mean."

"At your place?" At her nod he beamed. "That'd be great. Is it as neat as your old one?"

"Yes it is, and I'd like to keep it that way."

A chuckle. "Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

"Course I'm not mad."

"But you.."

"I asked him here to help test, sure, but that was only part of it. I asked him here 'cause I knew you wanted to see him again." Erica-san took a sip of her coffee. "He stay the night, then?"

"In the spare room."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I asked, but thanks for clearing it up anyway."

"I.." She sighed, downing most of her own (almost cold) drink. "Yes, he did. I fixed dinner, and we talked for a while."

"He knows what happened, then?"

Murrue nodded, running a finger around the rim of her mug. "I told him everything. He was pretty quiet for a while afterward, but he says he doesn't blame me. He said.." She broke off, rubbing at her nose. "He said he was proud of me."

"And so he should be," was the response. "There aren't many who could have done what you did."

_That's what he said. _It was as embarrassing to hear now as it had been last night. _I didn't do anything special...all I did was keep a promise. _The same promise, to both him and Admiral Halberton. Stay safe. Protect her ship and her crew. Difficult - sometimes it had felt impossible - but she'd managed it. "I just did what I had to."

Erica-san shook her head with a sigh. "If everyone knew what you'd done and what you'd been through to do it, you'd be called a heroine."

"Then I'm glad everyone _doesn't_ know."

"But _we_ do." A grin. "Call him your reward."

Murrue had to laugh. "_He's_ my reward?"

"Am I a bad one?" His voice was sleepy but amused, and she peeked over her shoulder to see him leaning on the doorframe. If she was at all embarrassed about being overheard Erica-san never showed it, simply raised her coffee mug in greeting.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Not bad, thanks. Nice place to wake up in." He grinned at Murrue and might have winked, and she buried her nose in her mug, face feeling hot. Wandering over to the table he sat down heavily and stretched out with a huge yawn before glancing over at the older woman.

"We starting this morning, then?"

"No, not yet. The modifications are nearly finished but I wanted to check over it again first. Besides, you've come all this way as a favour - be a bit unfair to just throw you into work the first day. You never got to see this place properly the last time you were here, so why not explore a bit? Murrue will be able to show you the sights."

She blinked. "Me? But.."

"Well, he's going to need _someone_ to show him around, isn't he? And you're due a couple of days off. Go have some fun."

He'd known almost from the start that he hadn't _really _been asked here for testing (though he'd always wanted to have a go in one of those Astray things) and a couple of minutes of listening to their conversation had pretty much confirmed it. Pouring himself a mug of the still-warm coffee he peeked sideways at her with a smile. "Guess I'm yours for the day, then."

"Looks that way." She couldn't quite hide a smile of her own, though.

* * *

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind what?"

"Not being at work." He remembered her on _Archangel_, remembered how seriously she'd taken her job and everything that went with it, and he doubted that had changed much. "Sorry if I'm taking you away from anything."

"You aren't. I'm not able to do much there anyway, not until they finish rebuilding." She gazed down at the waves splashing over her feet. "I go there because I don't have anywhere else."

"Don't you? You don't go see the others?"

A little shrug. "They have their own lives here now. We meet up every so often for drinks, but everyone's drifting apart now. _Archangel_ is all we have in common."

"Oh."

She smiled at that. "You sound disappointed. Isn't it a good thing that they're moving on?"

"Sure it is. It's just.." Mwu shoved hands in his pockets, trying to find the words. "Aren't you lonely?"

"I.." She seemed about to deny it then broke off, staring out at the horizon in silence for a few moments.

"I guess I am," she said eventually, then laughed a little. "I never really thought about it."

"You don't have to be anymore, you know."

Murrue glanced at him at that, a faint pink tint to her cheeks at the seriousness of his expression. "You.."

"You've thought about it, haven't you? We both have."

Her blush deepened and she looked back at her feet. Once or twice she tried speaking, perhaps more attempts at denial, but didn't seem able to get the words out.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Silence for a moment. "And if I'm not?"

"I don't believe that, but I wouldn't push it."

She huffed quietly. "You sound awfully sure about that."

"I do, don't I?" Moving closer he tilted her chin up with a finger, giving himself enough time to take in how cute she was when she was flustered before kissing her. Just a light kiss, nowhere near as much as he wanted, but he enjoyed it nonetheless - he'd dreamed of this since before Alaska. And as he'd hoped Murrue kissed him back, one small hand curling in his shirt when he wound arms around her.

"So," he asked afterward, "what do you think? Is it something worth trying?"

"Maybe," she conceded with a smile.

"Only 'maybe'? C'mon..."

Murrue shook her head. "No, 'maybe' will do for now. I'll have to see how you behave first."

He chuckled. "How I _behave_? Am I on probation, then?"

"Not exactly. But I _would_ like some more time to think about it." Another smile, this one apologetic. "Is that all right?"

"I wasn't just after.."

She held up a placating hand. "I know that. That's why I asked for more time. To get to know you properly." At his confused look she smiled again gently. "I know 'Commander La Fllaga'. I don't know 'Mwu.' Does that make sense?"

And thinking about it, he realised that it did. _It's not like _I _know much about _her_ besides what I learned back on _Archangel_, either. But I want to know. Everything._

"Alright. But only if I get to know 'Murrue' as well. Deal?"

She laughed. "Deal."

* * *

( Of course she likes him, but she can afford to take a bit more time with things now.

Please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think?"

Lacus-san peeked through the window, pretty face lighting in a smile at the scene. "They seem to be getting on quite well, don't they?"

"They do. I wasn't expecting that."

"Weren't you?"

"Well, I.." She paused, then shrugged a little. "I guess I didn't really _know_ what to expect." Drying her hands on a proffered dishtowel she glanced out at the group again, smiling herself at the yells and shouts of laughter. "But it's nice."

"It is, isn't it?"

Wandering out onto the porch Murrue sat on an old cushion to watch the game. It looked like a cross between soccer and tag, the orphan children running from one end of the beach to the other in pursuit of the ball. Despite their ages, Kira-kun and his friend Athrun-kun seemed to be having as much fun as anyone, and right in the middle of it all... She shook her head with another smile.

He was there, with the smallest child sat high up on his shoulders, his handsome face alight with a huge grin as he ran through the surf. It _was_ something she hadn't thought to expect (as boyish as his actions sometimes were), but she found she rather liked it.

"You think we should tell them it's bedtime?"

Lacus-san laughed. "Five more minutes."

When the game was over (with a lot of protests and claims of 'not being tired') the three older boys collapsed onto the sand, gratefully accepting glasses of juice.

"I can't believe how much you cheated," Kira-kun grumbled when he'd gotten his breath back. "It was meant to be us _against_ them."

Mwu shrugged with an easy smile. "They wanted me to be on their side. Not my fault if I'm better at soccer than you."

"Who said you were better?"

"I did. Play all the time back in California. Five-a-side matches, us against the techie guys. We always win - well, nearly always."

Murrue smiled. She could picture the scene, actually - lots of shouting and yelling not far removed from the children's game from earlier, overenthusiastic goal celebrations, and probably lots of beer afterward.

Draining his juice, Mwu looked over at her with a wink. "Who did _you_ think was better?"

"Hmm." She tapped her chin, pretending not to notice his hopeful look. "If they had to play by themselves against everyone else and were still able to score, I'd say Kira-kun and Athrun-kun were better. Well, I would," she chided when his face fell, "it wasn't fair."

Mwu snorted and lay back on the sand, muttering something about being 'out of practice' and it 'not being a proper game anyway'. She tried hard to stifle her laughter at his obvious sulking, but wasn't quite able to given the way his scowl deepened.

"The kids had fun though," Kira-kun pointed out with a grin. "We're not able to play with them as much as they'd like us to, so I think they enjoyed you being here. Thanks for that."

He did smile a little at that, wiggling his toes.

* * *

It was a pretty sort of night.

Not able to sleep in the stuffy cabin he'd come out to sit on the porch for a while, watching the stars and thinking about nothing in particular. The sea breeze was cool and he closed his eyes, wondering how early he'd be woken if he nodded off here.

"Mwu?"

The whispered voice made him smile and he opened one eye to see her in the doorway, thin bedsheet wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey. Can't sleep in there either?"

A rather lopsided smile of her own answered his question, and he got to his feet as quietly as he could before holding out a hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Thank you," he said once they were out of earshot of the sleeping house.

"For the walk?"

"No. Well, yeah, but not just that." Mwu shoved hands in his pockets (she hadn't taken the one offered, more's the pity). "For bringing me here. Letting me know the kid was okay."

She smiled again, this one warm and genuine. "You're welcome. I wanted to let you know he was here beforehand, but I think Kira-kun wanted it to be a surprise."

"And it was." He'd always hoped the kid had made it but had never really believed it. Another 'might have been'. If he'd been able to rescue him somehow, if he hadn't left _Archangel.. _He shook his head to get rid of the gloomy thoughts, managing a smile at her confused look. What might have been didn't matter. Not anymore. _Everything's alright now._

"And the pink princess? Where does she figure into all of this?"

Murrue laughed. "How they met up again, I'm not sure. But they seem quite taken with each other."

He grinned. "Really now?"

"Don't tease him."

"Not even a little bit?"

"You wouldn't like it if he did it to you."

"But he hasn't got anything to tease me about." Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Or does he?"

"I just meant.." She huffed at his grin, poking him in the arm. "Stop it."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

Another huff, but she did smile. "I'd forgotten how annoying you can be."

"You _did_ say you wanted to get to know the real me."

"I'm wondering if I should regret that now." The words were scolding but the tone was less so, it almost sounding as though she were teasing him back. Intrigued by this - he somehow hadn't expected it - he looked her over while pretending to think, laughing when she swatted him again. "Seriously."

"Well, there's one way I can try and fix things."

Murrue raised an eyebrow herself. "Which is?"

"That you let me make it up to you by taking you out somewhere."

She blinked a couple of times then looked away, moonlight not enough to hide the pink in her face.

"Does that sound okay?" She'd asked for more time, he knew, but it was worth a try.

Silence for a moment, then she nodded slowly. "Alright. As long as you behave."

"I promise."

* * *

(whee ramble and also date xD

please read and review! )


End file.
